


His Greatest Treasure

by misslenabrooke



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Major Spoilers, i have so many feelings about these two ok, if you need me i'll be crying for the next decade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke
Summary: Scrooge asks Della to have a word with him. Alone. Every time this happened, Della usually made a big mistake and got scolded for it.What she doesn't expect from this particular conversation is seeing a very unfamiliar side of Scrooge. But it is in no way a bad thing.





	His Greatest Treasure

“Uncle Scrooge?” Della might have been gone for a decade, but she hadn’t forgotten that Scrooge asking to speak to her alone was never a good thing.

Not helping Della’s nerves was the odd facial expression she was given. Scrooge’s face was a little obscured because he refused to make eye contact with Della, but still noticeably odd. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly what emotion, or emotions, were hidden behind it. Was he mad? Wistful? Or even euphoric? It was impossible to tell.

“Are you mad at me?”

Scrooge finally forced himself to make (very uncomfortable) eye contact with Della. She now saw that the older mallard’s eyes were a bit red, nearly unable to close. Tears flowed down his face like a river into the ocean, dripping onto his jacket. He opened his beak in an attempt to say something, but the only noises coming out were long, heavy breaths.

The room had remained silent for only another minute, but it felt like ten.

“Don’t do that to me again, lass.”

“Do what?”

Scrooge wrapped his arms around Della’s torso and buried his face into her shoulder. “Don’t leave my life. Ten years was already my idea of hell, I don’t think I could stand another day.” His throat was strained from the intensity of his tears, each word practically ripping its way out.

“If I go anywhere, it’s always going to be with you and the kids.” Della hugged her uncle back. It caught her off guard to see the man she deemed a father figure in such a vulnerable state. It didn’t even feel real.

“That’s all I ask, Della. I would empty out my money bin if it would guarantee your wellbeing.”

Dammit. She was getting a little choked up too. “Are you kidding? I owe you my life. You raised me and Donald, took care of us for twenty years. And you’ve done so many of the things I always wanted to do with my babies. Everything you and Donald have done over the years… means more than I can possibly express.”

“They remind me so much of you,” Scrooge was starting to breathe normally again. “They have the same fire in their eyes, the same smile. The first time I saw them, I knew I was home again.”

Della laughed through her tears. “You’re soft. I knew it! You love us all!”

Scrooge sighed, failing to hold back a smile. “Maybe so. I’m a lucky man, Della. Lucky to have nieces and nephews that prove me wrong every day for thinking they couldn’t make me any prouder.”

“Really though, I have to say… Thank you. For everything. For my entire life, and looking after my boys,” Now she was crying on Scrooge’s shoulder. “I love you, Uncle Scrooge.”

“I love you too, Della. And I’d do it all again.”


End file.
